myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Karcanon im Jahr des Gedächtnisses 427
Überblick Karcanon bis TAMMUS im Jahr des Gedächtnisses 427 n.P. Was ist geschehen in all dieser Zeit auf Karcanon? Wenig und unglaublich viel zugleich. Was in den einzelnen Reichen geschehen ist sollen die ChronistInnen dieser Reiche beschreiben – es wird seinen Weg in die kommenden Ausgaben dieses Boten finden. Hier soll es einige Momentaufnahmen geben, die nur einen kleinen Einblick geben in all das Geschehene. Wüstenkrieger Gnadenlos ist in der Wüste ZUN auf Kezunsea nicht nur die Hitze, gnadenlos sind auch die Kämpfe zwischen den Kriegern der Zerahni auf der einen und denen der Theokratie von Keorapukur auf der anderen Seite, die in diesen Monden wieder aufgeflammt sind. Ein Schwerpunkt der Kämpfe war die im Schatten der Berge gelegene derzeit zertanische Burg Thepa-Da, die Golcondar und Temandor Ghaan, Freunde des Magiers Clarion, einst für das Reich der stolzen Wüstensöhne gesichert hatten. Hier rannte die keorapukurische Übermacht ab dem 15. Jijar vergeblich gegen die Mauern an. Zwei weitere zertanische Tokapi-Reiterheere, die zur Unterstützung kommen sollten und in der offenen Wüste kämpften, verloren jedoch gegen das Heer aus Keorapukur und sind seit Ende Jijar in der Hand ihrer Feinde. Zwischen Zeta-Da und Thota-Da kämpfte ebenfalls eine zahlenmässig weit überlegene Infanterie Keorapukurs gegen die schnelle zertanische Reiterei und konnte hier die Reste des feindlichen Heeres, der zertanischen Wüstenlöwen, eine Sondereinheit, leicht in die Flucht schlagen. Söhne des Meeres Am Flaschenhals des Inneren Meeres hat die Schlundwache eine grausige Entdeckung gemacht: Es gibt immernoch Piraten in dem Meer, das die Bakanasaner als „Unser Meer“ bezeichnen und das die Borgon Dun meinen mit Zöllen am Ausgang für immer kontrollieren zu können. Eine deutlich überlegene Seestreitmacht veranlasste die Flotte aus Ardyl dazu, sich rasch in den Schutz des seit etwa 20 Jahren von Borgon Dyl kontrollieren Patenaeh zurückzuziehen. Lichtet sich der Nebel bald? An einem anderen Ort Karcanons, an einem anderen Ausgang eines anderen inneren Meeres, des Grünen nämlich, war man ebenso überrascht, einer Piratenflotte zu begegnen, oder besser einen rasch reisenden mächtigen Flotte mit purpurnen Segeln, die aus dem Grünen Meer, aus Richtung Rhespukoe kommend vor der Küste von Rhemis eine kleine Flotte Silurs aufbrachte, die dort in diplomatischer Mission unterwegs gewesen war, sich aber unter dem Kapitän Dal Hohlicht einsichtsvoll sofort ergab. Grössere diplomatische Bemühungen könnten jetzt dazu führen dass jemand da mehr zu schlucken versucht als er zu verdauen vermag – aber das wird die Zeit zeigen. Im Jahr des Gedächtnisses wird sich auch Achaios Chorax an manches erinnern können, nicht zuletzt daran dass er nicht unersetzlich ist, wenn er Fehler machen sollte. Auch andere Söhne des Meeres sind um Umkreis von 4000 Meilen von Telentrahs Insel im ganz wörtlichen Sinne aufgetaucht und sorgen nicht nur vor der Küste des Sumpflands von Callen für neue Sorgen, auch anderswo zwischen Dirhael und Yslannad ist die See nun deutlich das, was sie immer schon war: gefährlich. Kein zarter Hauch, keine zarte Hand Wenn mehr und mehr Landstriche von einem Hauch des Todes gestreift dem Wahnsinn und dem Chaos anheimfallen, dann ist es kein zarter Hauch der die Menschen berührt, sondern ein dämonischer Todesschatten, ein Deddeth, der auch nicht wie ein Windhauch vergeht. Rhykor, die einst stattliche Hauptstadt Midligurs, war schon in den vergangenen Monden der WOLKE zum Opfer gefallen. Dort machte die Wolke jedoch nicht Halt, sondern zog weiter durch das Hochland in die Berge der Poveri und erreichte, um einer Katastrophe eineweitere folgen zu lassen, nun auch Helagur, die Hauptstadt des Bund der Blumen-Reiches Ligurien, und das Schicksal Hanlinors ist ungewisser als das seines Vorgängers Hextor. Kein Wunder ist es angesichts dieser Schicksalsschläge der Göttin des Unheils, dass sich zwei Frauen zusammengetan haben, um das Rad des Schicksals zu wenden: Marlikar aus Ligurien und Nomi da Gekor aus Midlifee, letztere die Frau des Königs von Quadrophenia, erstere einst ihre Konkurrentin um diesen Rang, wollen nicht mit zarter Hand sondern gemeinsam mit Steq'ker von Tharan, einst als Schlächter der 50.000 gerühmt, den Ophis Karcanons retten. Kein zarter Hauch soll sich dem Deddeth entgegenstellen, sondern die Zauberstürme zweier erfahrener Hohepriester des Adlergottes Dondra, unter Carhym Crym persönlich, sollen das Unheil abwenden und über das Blutige Band in den Ophis schicken –oder an der Grossen Barriere zerschellen lassen. Keine zarte Hand sondern eine Faust schlägt noch immer auf Bakanasans Provinz Midlifee ein, Dresamoas Faust, ein Eliteheer der wilden, menschenfressenden Burundi. Dagegen hat sich der militärische Heerführer dieser Provinz um Unterstützung an die ihm naheliegendste Stelle um Unterstützung gewandt: Auf kürzestem Weg zu seinem Gott, den ein andrer Wanderer in diesen Monden, nach langer Reise die ihn auch über die neue Kaiserstadt Chalkis führte, ebenfalls erreichte. Was daraus werden mag ...wissen die Götter. Weitere Reisen Nach Chalkis aufgebrochen ist der König Ragall, dessen neue Heimat Karalo-Floran vor einer neuen Regierungsbildung steht, während seine alte Heimat den alten Söhnen des Meeres gegenübersteht und auf ganze Schiffsladungen von Magiern wartet, deren Reise trotz der Transportprobleme die erst das Söldnerreich Karanadoor lösen konnte sich dem Ende zuneigt. Nahe dem Ende ihrer Reise sind auch Niblon Lillebin und Averlan von Kelani – doch wie auch der Chnumit müssen sie feststellen, dass es manchmal das schwierigste ist, zu wissen was man tun soll wenn man am Ziel ist... Am Ende der Reise angekommen ist wohl auch Averlans Heimatreich im einstigen Tal des Lebens. Das unvorstellbare ist geschehen – Sich im Jahr des Gedächtnisses an einen alten Feind erinnernd haben die Burundi Burg Ydishall überfallen und auf ihre ganz eigene Art den letzten Rüstort des Reiches entvölkert. Im Jahr des Adlers, oder im Jahr der Stürme, hätten sie es wohl nicht gewagt. Diesmal aber kam kein göttlicher Adler aus dem Himmel, kein Sturm wirbelte die Feinde auseinander: Kelani ist Vergangenheit. Neue Kämpfe und alte Gebäude Rund um das Grüne Meer gehen mancherorts die Kämpfe weiter, denn das Heer Borgon Dyls will sich von niemand aufhalten lassen – nicht von Dämonenangriffen und nicht von Bagundern die zu früh nach einer alten Burg griffen, deren Lösegeld noch nicht gezahlt war. Ein alter Tempel wurde am Rande der Grossen Ebene, nahe dem Ufer des Jong-sai entdeckt. Nachdem er lange wohl höchstens den Geschwistern des Windes, einem Bund von Flussreisenden, bekannt gewesen war, soll er nun neue Bedeutung erlangen. Eine neue Grenzburg haben auch andere in dieser Weltregion errungen: Unrecht Gut gedeihet nicht, könnte man dem Reich der Händler zurufen, denn die einst mit gekauftem Verrat erlangte Burg Atawehr ist in den letzten Monden mit einem Kampf gefallen in die Fänge einer Macht, die einst Teil des Ganzen war zu dem auch Atawehr gehörte, waren doch die Aeri unter Ursus Goldmaske Teil des Helionischen Seebunds, der fast das ganze Grüne Meer beherrschte. Heute achtet man die Naaliten, die Schlangenelite die dieses Reich aussendet, nur als formidable Feinde – und tatsächlich führt ihr Weg bereits weiter durch die Monsterhügel und droht, die Verbindung zwischen Ataris und seinem Schützling Thumgal abzuschneiden. Wird Fürstin Karia von Ataris abwarten und zusehen bis Serlandor und die Festung Pylon von Arx Barlon abgeschnitten sind? Oder gelingt es ihr, die Heere des Reiches, ihren Verbündeten und Widersacher Uzori, oder gar den atarischen König Adompah zum Handeln zu bewegen? Hauptsache sie handelt – und Handeln sollte sie als Atarierin ja können. Geteilt marschieren, gemeinsam kämpfen? Auf eine Entscheidung der Kaiserin Kafrya von Erendyra soll es zurückzuführen sein, dass ein grosses Heer aus einem anderen Kaiserreich dreigeteilt wird, in eine heimatliche Elitegarde, eine schnelle Eingreiftruppe im Umfeld und eine weltweite Formation für das Gute, wo immer der Einsatz von Schwert und Schild für das Licht nötig sein sollte. Eine ähnliche Entscheidung, getrennt zu marschieren und gemeinsam zu schlagen hatte einst zwei der Gründungsmitglieder der Dunklen Union getroffen, vor fast einem Vierteljahrhundert. Nun, zum ersten Mal in all dieser Zeit, sind sie in einem Land zusammengekommen. Ob sie das überhaupt wissen? Und ob sie nun tatsächlich gemeinsam jemand schlagen wollen – und wenn ja wen? Das könnte vielleicht nur das Grasorakel beantworten, wenn Caroll Ann die Fragende nicht so unerreichbar weit davon wäre. Die Geschichte von Karcanon Die Geschichte von Karcanon ist in eine Reihe anderer Artikel ausgelagert worden. Die aktuelle Zeitgeschichte von Karcanon findet sich in den aktuellen Boten von Karcanon: *Karcanon *Karcanon - Vorgeschichte *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 400 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 403 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 411 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 412 *Karcanon 419 5-6 *Karcanon 419 7 *Karcanon bis zum Jahr der Sterne 423 (Bote von Karcanon 58) *Karcanon im Jahr der Stille 424 *Karcanon im Jahr von Adler und Sturm 425-426 (Bote 61) *Karcanon im Jahr des Gedächtnisses 427 (Bote von Karcanon 62, WB61) *Karcanon vom Jahr des Gedächtnisses zum Jahr der Puppen 428 (Bote von Karcanon 63) *Karcanon vom Jahr der Puppen zum Jahr der Samen 429 (Weltbote WB62) *Karcanon vom Jahr der Samen zum Jahr der Alpträume 430 (Weltbote WB63) *Karcanon vom Jijar zum Tewet im Jahr der Alpträume 430 (Bote von Karcanon 64) *Karcanon vom Ende 430 bis Anfang 431 (Weltbote WB64) *Karcanon im Jahr der Blüten 431 (Bote von Karcanon 65) und WB65